Deputy Hale
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: The Sons are at the end of their rope. They seek out and old chilhood friend for help. When they find her, they realize she may have more to lose then they thought but she is determined to help her friends, but first she has to deal with David's death
1. Chapter 1

**** I Dot Not Own Sons of Anarchy, all right go to Kurt Sutter (who is a genius for creating this show) and the FX Network. Read & Review, Enjoy! ****

"Sara, there are men on motorcycles in the driveway," said Krystal walking into the house.

"Okay," said Sara walking into the bathroom.

Sara stood around five foot five. She has dark blonde hair that she keeps cut at her shoulders. She had an average but muscular build. She owned a chop shop for bike and sports car. People would bring her their car and she would trade parts on it to make it faster or more stylish. She had three kids at this particular point in her life. There was her eldest Brianne, and her twins Jason and Christopher. Brianne was fifteen while her sons were seven.

Sara came out of the bathroom and looked out of the window at the men in the driveway. She sighed before she opened the door and walked outside to talk to them.

Clay heard the front door open and looked over to who had walked out of the house. He watched as a blonde woman walked across the yard over to where they were sitting.

"Can I help you?" asked Sara when she reached them.

"Depends," said Clay.

"You are on my property, so I can either help you or you get off of it," said Sara.

"Feisty," said Tig from his bike.

"Shut up," said Sara.

"Damn," said Tig.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sara turning back to Clay.

Before Clay could answer a pickup truck pulled in the driveway and Brianne jumped out. She looked over at her mother, then to the bikers, before she walked into the house.

"Answer my question," said Sara.

"I am looking for someone. Last name of Connor," said Clay.

"No Connor's around here," said Sara. "Not anymore."

"Damn, I was positive that she lived in this town."

"Look, Clay, I said there wasn't any more. I got married. Last name isn't Connor anymore, it's Brook," said Sara. "Get in the house. You're drawing attention to my otherwise peaceful yard."

Clay nodded and got off his bike and followed Sara into the house. Everyone else followed Clay's lead and walked into the house.

"Stay," said Clay as he walked into Sara's office.

Jax followed them into the office and sat down in one of the chairs. Clay sat in the other one and Sara sat in her comfy chair opposite them. She reached down to the floor and opened a mini fridge she had there and pulled out a water bottle and opened it.

"Okay, what do you want that you came all the way to New Mexico to talk to me face to face?" asked Sara putting her water down.

Clay looked over at Jax who looked up to Sara.

"Are you James Conner's daughter?" asked Jax.

"Yes, Teller, I am," said Sara. "What do you want?"

"My son was kidnapped, and we wanted your help in finding him," said Jax.

"How old?" asked Sara.

"8 Months," said Jax.

Sara nodded her head. She took another sip of her water before she spoke.

"Where is he at?" asked Sara.

"Ireland is the ultimate destination, but at this point it's unknown," said Clay.

Sara nodded her head again.

"I am willing to help, but when I leave the country I am going to need someone to look after my children," said Sara.

"Children?" asked Clay.

"My daughter and my sons. Brianne is fifteen, and Jason and Christopher are seven," said Sara.

Clay nodded and looked at Jax who nodded as well.

"Gemma will look after them for you," said Clay.

"Fine," said Sara. "But you have to pay for my plane tickets I can get everything else."

"Deal," said Clay shaking Sara's hand.

All three of them stood up and walked out of the small office. Sara turned back to grab her water before she left.

In the living room Brianne came bouncing down the stairs. She stopped when she reached the bottom stair and looked around the room. She turned and started heading towards the kitchen when Krystal came out of it.

"My mom still home?" asked Brianne.

"Yes, she is," said Sara walking out of her office. "Why?"

"Just curious," smiled Brianne walking into the kitchen.

"She's up to something," said Sara. "Clay, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," said Clay.

Sara walked outside and stood on the porch.

"What is it?" asked Clay.

"I was wondering if Brianne could go talk to David," said Sara.

"Hale?" asked Clay.

"Yeah," said Sara.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," said Clay. "Why?"

Before Sara could answer Jax came out on the porch to smoke.

"I will ask you, since you know. Is it possible for Brianne to talk to David?" asked Sara.

Jax shook his head, "No."

"Why not?" asked Sara.

Jax sighed and put out his cigarette. Be fore he could answer Brianne came out on the porch.

"I want to go live with me dad," said Brianne.

"What? Where did that come from?" asked Sara looking at her daughter.

"I've been thinking about it, and I want to," said Brianne.

"I will think about, but you need to tell me the truth on why you want to go," said Sara.

"Fine," said Brianne walking back in the house.

"Well?" asked Sara.

"David was hit by a van," said Jax. "He didn't make it. He's dead Sara."

Sara looked at Jax stunned. "What…why…who…"

"Our prospect was killed when my son was kidnapped. We were coming out of the funeral home when some van came by and opened fire on us," said Jax. "He tried to stop them and they ran over him."

Sara didn't answer but dropped to her knees crying. Jax bent down and picked her up. Clay opened the door and Jax walked in.

"Room?" asked Jax.

"Third on the left at the top of the stairs," said Krystal.

Jax nodded and walked up the stairs. He kicked open her door and laid her down on the bed. Sara rolled away from Jax and continued crying. Jax walked out of her room and back downstairs.

Brianne walked out of her room and into her mother's room. She saw that her mom was crying and put the piece of paper in her back pocket and climbed up in the bed with her.

"What's wrong mamí?" asked Brianne.

"You can't live with you father," said Sara restraining herself.

"Why not?" asked Brianne.

"He is dead," said Sara. "I just found out."

Brianne nodded her head, "Can I go live with grandma then?"

"Why the sudden interest in leaving?" asked Sara.

Brianne looked down and pulled out the piece of paper. She wiped a tear off her face as she handed it to her mother. Sara eyes her daughter, but didn't take the paper from her. She pulled Brianne into a hug and laid there with her.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Two should be up within the week. Thanks to AlyKat4Life who is my Beta for this FF. Gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. School took over for a while. Anyway, here is chapter there. Hope you enjoy, reviews are welcome!**

* * *

At around five o'clock Sara and Brianne came walking down the stairs. Brianne went into her mom's office while Sara walked towards the kitchen.

"Are ya'll staying for dinner?" asked Sara.

Everyone looked to Clay before they answered. Clay nodded and Sara disappeared around the corner. She spent the next half hour in the kitchen banging around before she walked out.

"Hope you like spaghetti," said Sara disappearing into her office.

"What did she want?" asked Opie.

"She wanted Brianne to go see her dad," said Jax.

"Really?" asked Opie. "You did tell her, right?"

"Yeah," said Jax.

"What am I missing?" asked Clay.

"Sara and David were a thing when we were kids. Well, he got her pregnant when she was fifteen and she left town. Brianne is his," said Jax.

Clay's mouth hung agape slightly before he recovered. He nodded his head as he sat down on the couch.

Sara walked into her office to find Brianne sitting in one of the chairs. She walked around to the other side and pulled out a water bottle and handed it to her before she grabbed one for herself.

"You and your brother's are going with Clay and the boys back to California. I'll be accompanying you, but I'll leave soon after," said Sara. "While we're there we'll go to your father's funeral."

Brianne nodded as she listened to her mother.

"Not everyone is going to like that I am there, and they will say bad things about me, either while you are standing there or to you," said Sara. "Even if you see me go off on someone, you ignore them and walk away. Understood?"

"Yes," said Brianne.

"Do not tell your brother's about your father. As far as they'll know, it is just a childhood friend," said Sara.

"Yes ma'am," said Brianne.

"Go pack and help your brother's we'll leave soon," said Sara.

Brianne got up and walked up the stairs. Sara stayed in her office and laid her head in her hands. Jax got up and walked into the office and closed the door.

"I'm sorry," said Jax.

Sara chuckled slightly.

"It's okay," said Sara. "I promise I will get you your son back."

"I know. You are the best at snatch and retrieval," chuckled Jax.

"What?" asked Sara smiling.

"David made a small joke the other day that he knew someone that we grew up with that was good at snatch and retrieval," said Jax.

"I guess you are referring to the time I stole the salami from the butcher's?" chuckled Sara.

"Yeah," said Jax. "Well him saying that got me thinking about you and wondering if you would revert to your old habits one more time."

"For you Teller, anything," smiled Sara getting up.

Jax stood up and hugged Sara.

"I've missed seeing you around town," said Jax.

"I can honestly say that I don't miss that town," laughed Sara.

"Just a word to the wise, Tara is back in town," said Jax.

"If you say that your back with her, I am going to throw a book at you," said Sara.

"Okay, I wont," smiled Jax.

Sara turned around and grabbed a book off the bookshelf. Jax smiled and ran out of the room. Sara turned the corner and chucked the book missing Jax and hitting Opie.

"Sorry," said Sara trying not to laugh. "I was aiming for Jax."

"Yeah, sure," said Opie.

"I was. He told me he was back with Tara," said Sara.

Clay chuckled and Sara gave him a dirty look.

"What?" asked Clay. "You are her cousin."

"Don't remind me," laughed Sara walking up the stairs.

Sara walked into Brianne's room and helped her finish packing. Once Brianne was packed she walked into her sons room and helped them pack for their trip. She walked down the hall to her room and pulled her suitcase out of her closet and placed it on her bed. She stared at it for a few minutes without doing anything.

"You okay?" asked Brianne walking into her mom's room.

"Yeah," said Sara.

"Then why are you just staring at the suitcase?" asked Brianne.

"Because the last time I used it, I was running away," said Sara. "From where we are going. Your dad thought I was going on vacation and he helped me pack it."

"Damn," said Brianne.

Sara absentmindedly smacked her daughter upside the head. It had become second nature for her. Brianne had picked up on one of her bad habits. Brianne smiled at her mom and started packing the suitcase. Sara finally came out of her daze and helped her daughter.

Brianne carried her bag downstairs and set it by the door. She ran back up the stairs to grab her mom's and put it by the door as well. The twins were already sitting downstairs on the couch staring at Clay.

"Sara?" asked Clay.

"Huh?" asked Sara.

"Why are they staring at me?" asked Clay.

"Why don't you ask them, cause I got no idea," laughed Sara walking into her office.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Clay.

"Cause," said Jason.

"Why?" asked Clay.

"They like you," said Brianne. "You're Clay Morrow, right?"

"Yeah," said Clay.

"Mom has showed us countless photos of her past. She always referred to you as 'Uncle Clay' to us," said Brianne. "So they are trying to figure out how you are related to us."

"I'm not," said Clay.

"Figures," said Brianne. "Half of the people we call family aren't really family."

"Why?" asked Clay.

"Because I left my family in Charming," said Sara. "We are ready to go. I remember the way there so you don't have to follow or lead us."

Clay nodded his head, "We are none the less."

"Figures," said Sara grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

Once everything was in the car half of the Sons pulled out of the driveway, then Sara in her car, then the rest of them. Clay was up in the front while Jax brought up the rear. Brianne watched, as the guys would drift into different places throughout the drive.

After a fifteen-hour drive, Sara was happy they were in Charming. Clay led her to his house. Everyone else split off and headed back to their houses. Clay parked the bike in the driveway and Sara pulled up behind him. Brianne jumped out of the car and started stretching her legs. Jason and Christopher were right behind her. Sara slowly climbed out of the car. As she shut the car door Gemma walked out of the house.

"My God, is it really?" she asked as she walked over to Sara. "Sara Connor?"

"The one and only," smiled Sara.

Gemma pulled Sara into a hug and started crying. Sara couldn't help it anymore she started crying too. Gemma finally pulled away from Sara and wiped her eyes.

"Come on," said Gemma.

The boys ran towards the house followed by Brianne, then Gemma and Sara.

"His?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah," said Sara.

"She looks a lot like him," said Gemma.

"Don't I know it," said Sara sighing.

"I take it the boys told you?" asked Gemma. "About David and Abel."

"Abel Jax's baby?" asked Sara.

"Uh-huh," said Gemma.

"Yeah. That is really the reason I am here," said Sara. "Snatch and grab. It is the salami incident all over again."

Gemma chuckled at Sara comment.

"Salami incident?" asked Brianne.

"I will tell you when you are older," said Sara smiling.

"Nice," said Brianne.

"She is a lot like you too," said Gemma.

"More so than I wish," said Sara frowning.

"Come on," said Gemma taking Sara's hand.

Both women walked out in the back yard and sat down at a picnic table. Sara smiled as she ran a hand over the top of the table.

"Brings back memories, don't it?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah, it does," said Sara.

"So?" asked Gemma.

"She is pregnant," said Sara. "And she is fifteen."

"Damn," said Gemma.

"Yeah. She tried to show the paper from the doctor's office, but I knew that face first hand. She didn't have to show me," said Sara.

"I'm sorry," said Gemma.

"I'm thirty. I am too young to be a grandmother," said Sara dropping her head in her hands.

"It happens," said Gemma. "What about you? You've got three now."

"Yeah. The boys are twins," said Sara.

"Really?" asked Gemma.

"Yup," said Sara. "Fifteen when I had Brianne, twenty-one when I had the boys, and I will be thirty-one when I have this baby."

"You are pregnant again?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah. I am married at least this time," said Sara. "Even if he is in jail."

"Jail?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah. I have to file for divorce though," said Sara looking down at the table.

"Why?" asked Gemma.

"Murder," said Sara.

"Who?" asked Gemma.

"Don't know. Never found out," said Sara.

Gemma nodded her head, "Come on. We are having a family dinner tonight and I've got a lot of cooking to do."

"Oh, fun," smiled Sara.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update...chapter three should be up soon, here in the next week and a half. ****Thanks to AlyKat4Life who is my Beta for this FF. Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sara followed Gemma into the kitchen and started helping with dinner. Brianne, Jason, and Christopher were in the living room when everyone started showing up. Gemma walked out of the kitchen to talk to a few of them while Sara stayed behind.

Sara was bent over a pot on the stove when someone walked into the kitchen.

"You have some serious explaining to do, young lady," he said.

"Now is not the time, pops," said Sara smiling to herself.

"Like hell," he said.

Sara stood up and turned around. She smiled when her eyes met Piney's. She had been a close enough friend with Opie that she called Piney 'pops' as well. She laid the spoon down on the counter and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Come on explain. You have been gone for fifteen years. No letter, no phone call, I think we deserve an explanation," said Piney.

"You see the fifteen year old on the couch in the living room?" asked Sara turning back to the stove.

"Yeah," said Piney.

"That is why I left," said Sara.

"She's David's? Isn't she?" asked Piney.

"Yeah," said Sara choking back tears.

"I'm sorry," said Piney.

"It's okay," said Sara. "Jax told me everything."

Piney nodded, even though Sara couldn't see, and walked back into the living room. Gemma walked back into the kitchen to see Sara walk out the back door.

"Jax?" said Gemma.

"Yeah?" he said walking over to her.

Gemma nodded her head to the back door and Jax walked out. Sara was laying back on the picnic table looking up at the stars.

"You okay?" asked Jax walking up to the table.

"Yeah. I'll leave the day after tomorrow," said Sara.

Jax nodded and sat down at the table and watched Sara. He knew he could trust her to do this, but he was worried about how she would be able to handle this. It was a lot different than stealing salami from a butcher shop.

After sitting out there for an hour Jax dragged Sara back in the house to eat. The table was overly crowded as usual. Opie moved his chair down so Sara could pull one up next to him. Sara smiled as she sat down and they started passing food around the table.

They started to share stories from when Sara was younger, at least the one's her kids could hear.

"Okay. I know you said you'd tell me when I was older, but I have to know, what _is_ the Salami Incident?" asked Brianne.

Gemma couldn't help it, she started laughing. So did Opie and Jax. Clay and Piney shook their heads, while everyone else looked confused.

"Oh, god. Do I have to tell you now?" asked Sara.

"Yes," said Gemma. "Either you tell her now, or I tell her when you leave."

"Fine," said Sara sighing. "When I was thirteen, Jax, Opie, and I were walking around town."

"Up to no good," said Piney.

"As always. Anyway, we were walking by the butcher shop and they said that I couldn't steal something from there," said Sara.

"My mom is a thief?" asked Brianne.

"I was a child. I was young and dumb," said Sara.

"Sure you were," said Gemma.

"Well I couldn't back down from a dare. So I walked into the shop and started looking around. The butcher was eying me the entire time, which made it hard to take anything. Finally I walked up to the counter and placed an order for my dad and walked out," said Sara.

"We thought she chickened out," said Opie.

"Lo and behold she hands Opie the salami stick," said Jax.

"How did you do it?" asked Brianne.

"Like I am going to tell you," said Sara. "You are too much like me now. I am not going to tell you how to steal."

"Damn," said Brianne.

Gemma smiled at Sara even though she was frowning and hit Brianne upside the head.

"Seriously?" said Brianne.

"Where do you think I learned it,' said Sara. "I had a permanent bruise on the back of my head for three months from her hitting me."

"I never hit you that hard," said Gemma.

"No, you just hit me multiple times in one day for three months. Damage like that adds up," said Sara.

"Is that why you are the way you are? Brain Damage?" asked Opie.

Sara punched his arm, but smiled at him.

"Yeah, and hanging out with you and Teller," said Sara.

Gemma smiled and stood up from the table. Sara stood up to help her but Clay grabbed her hand and pulled her from the dinning room into the living room. Jax, Opie, and Chibs followed them.

"What do you plan on doing?" asked Clay as Sara sat down in a chair.

"What I do best," said Sara.

"I mean it Sara," said Clay.

"Where you are going is dangerous," said Jax.

"You were the one who asked me to do this," said Sara. "I know that it is dangerous, but you have to trust me with this. I know what I am doing."

"Sara," said Clay.

"Trust me," said Sara.

Sara stood up and walked out the front door. Clay shook his head and Jax got up and walked out the door after her.

"Sara," said Jax sitting down next to her.

"Jackson," said Sara. "You asked me to get your son back. Who better to do it than a mother of three."

"That's what I am worried about," said Jax. "You have more to lose. You have three kids."

"And you are losing the only one you have," said Sara.

Jax sighed and shook his head. "I am not going to get through to you how dangerous this is, am I?"

"Nope," said Sara.

"At least I tired," said Jax. "Now come on. If you are leaving soon, you need to get some sleep."

"Okay," said Sara standing up.

As Sara stood up she grunted and grabbed her stomach. Jax didn't miss this.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I am fine," said Sara walking into the house and up the stairs.

Jax watched her go with a curious look on his face.

"What?" asked Gemma as she walked over to the stairs.

"Nothing," said Jax. "You tell her the funeral is tomorrow?"

"Yeah. She knows," said Gemma.

Jax nodded his head and walked out the door. Gemma walked up the stairs and down the hall to the room Sara was in; Jax's old room. She knocked on the door and waited until Sara told her she could come in.

"What?" asked Sara.

"Jax was watching you go up the stairs. I know him and I know you and he thinks of you as a sister," said Gemma. "What happened?"

"Baby kicked me in the kidney's," said Sara.

"How far along are you?" asked Gemma sitting down on the bed.

"Four and a half months," said Sara.

"You have to tell him," said Gemma.

"I tell him that and he wont let me go. I am their last hope without killing people and you know it," said Sara.

Gemma shook her head and stood up, "You have to tell him."

"I don't have to tell him anything," said Sara.

"Fine," said Gemma walking out of the room.

Sara sighed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update this! Here is chapter 4. Chapter 5 is complete and will be up soon! Read and Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sara woke up the next morning at six. She climbed out of bed and grabbed some clothes and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She started her shower and was fixing to undress when the door flew open, causing Sara to jump. It was Jax, and he wasn't happy.

"Shit, Teller, you scared me," said Sara.

Jax didn't say anything. He turned and closed the door and locked it and turned back to face Sara, his facial expression never changing.

"What do you want? I was fixing to shower," said Sara.

"You got something to tell me?" asked Jax.

"No. Should I?" asked Sara knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"You sure about that?" asked Jax.

"Yeah. Positive," said Sara.

Jax nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Sara sighed and undressed and jumped in the shower. Jax walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a mug of coffee. Clay looked at him when he started mumbling under his breath.

"What's up Jax?" asked Clay.

"Nothing," said Jax.

"If it is about the club, tell me," said Clay.

"It's not about the club," said Jax.

There was a knock at the door. Gemma yelled to whomever it was to come in. It was Tara. She was in a black dress with her hair pulled back. She said her hellos to everyone before she sat down.

Sara finished her shower and dried off and walked back to her room. She pulled out the black dress she had brought with her and slipped it on. It was a thigh length black dress that crossed in the back. She pulled her hair back in a small bun and put on light makeup. She found her heels and put them on and walked down the stairs. She had decided against taking the kids with her, even Brianne.

She made her way into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee and fixed it to her liking. Instead of joining everyone in the dinning room she leaned against the counter and sipped on her coffee. Jax looked up and stared at her but turned away when Gemma started talking to him.

Seven came around faster than she had hopped and they were all walking out of the house. Brianne was awake by this time and was put in charge until they returned. Gemma, Tara, and Sara got in Gemma's car and rode to the church while Clay and Jax rode on the bikes.

Occasionally Gemma would look into her rearview at Sara, but not say anything. This didn't go unnoticed by Tara, but she kept her mouth shut. They finally reached the church and Gemma parked the car. Gemma and Tara climbed out but Sara stayed in the car. Once Jax pulled in the parking lot he saw her and walked over to the car. He opened the door opposite her and climbed in.

"What?" asked Sara.

"You okay?" asked Jax.

"I am fine," said Sara.

"You sure? You don't have to do this. I can take you back to mom's house," said Jax.

"I said I was okay," said Sara.

"Okay. New topic," said Jax.

Sara looked over at him and the slight smile he did have on his face was gone. It was the face he had earlier when he walked in the bathroom. Sara sighed and asked him what he wanted to talk about.

"Why don't you pick something?" said Jax.

"I leave tonight," said Sara. "I've already got the flight planned and everything."

"No you don't," said Jax.

"Excuse me?" asked Sara turning to face him.

"You are not going anywhere near Ireland," said Jax.

"And why not?" asked Sara. "I thought you wanted me to save your kid."

"That was the original plan, yes, but since you left out the fact that you are four and a half months pregnant, you are not going," said Jax. "It is one thing to go and risk the fact that you will make your children motherless, it is another thing to jeopardize a pregnancy."

"Jax, don't tell me what I can and cannot do," said Sara.

"Once I tell Clay he is not going to let you go either. He might end up confining you to the house, the clubhouse, and the hospital," said Jax.

"Let me worry about my baby. I boosted cars while I was pregnant with Bri, I think I can do this," said Sara.

"Leave it to you to be the one doing dumb shit while pregnant," said Jax shaking his head. "I am telling Clay after the funeral. You are not going anywhere."

Jax got out of the car and walked over to where Tara was. Sara sighed and followed suit. Gemma linked arms with her as they walked into the church. It didn't take long for people to start staring at her; she had a face no one could forget. Whispers started up and she started to feel uncomfortable. It was when Jacob Hale walked up that she really felt uncomfortable.

"Sara?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she replied.

"So the whispers are true," said Jacob.

"I am sorry about David," said Sara. "I-"

"Don't act like you care. You left him hear broken hearted," said a woman walking up.

"Excuse me?" asked Sara turning to face her. _Aw, shit its Mary._

"You lied to him and told him that you were going on a vacation, but you never came back. So don't stand there and act like you care," said Mary.

"Still mad over being rebound girl?" asked Sara. "Yeah, I know all about that relationship. That lasted all of three and a half weeks. Damn, that sucks."

"You think you had it all, didn't you?" asked Mary.

"I could at least keep David interested for more than a month," said Sara.

"Because you are a slut!" shouted Mary.

They were starting to draw a crowd. The deputies present were trying their best to keep everyone from watching, or at least getting closer as the women argued. One person in the crowd was Brianne. Piney had decided not to go to the funeral and stopped by the house. She had convinced him to watch her brothers. She had walked the whole way to the church only to find her mother in the middle of an argument.

Gemma saw Brianne walk in the door and over to the crowd. She followed her and was going to bring her to the side so she didn't have to watch. Brianne reached the crowd about the time Mary called Sara a slut.

"Don't call my mom a slut, you bitch!" shouted Brianne punching Mary.

Mary yelped and dropped to the ground grabbing her face. Sara looked up at Brianne. At first Brianne was smiling, but when she saw her mother's face she immediately retreated to where Gemma was standing.

"Mother?" asked a few people in the crowd.

'She had a kid,' where a few of the other questions asked through the crowd.

Mary stood up and looked at Sara, still holding her jaw, "A kid huh? Who's the bastard dad?"

Mary had a smug look on her face that fell the instant Sara said that David was the father. Jacob's eyes got as big as dinner plates as he looked between Sara and her daughter. Sara turned from the crowd and walked out the front of the church. Brianne started to follow her, but was stopped by Gemma when Clay and Jax walked out of the church.

Sara was sitting on a bench across the street from the church. Clay sat down on one side of her while Jax took the other. She sighed because she knew they were there to talk to her, well tell her she wasn't going anywhere.

"Sara," said Clay.

Sara looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"You understand that I cannot put you in any danger," said Clay.

Sara nodded her head.

"Since you neglected to tell me, or anyone for that matter, that you were pregnant, I have to pull you off of this and insist that you stay here," said Clay.

"I told Gemma," said Sara. "I didn't neglect to tell anyone, I told Gemma. Who in turn told Jax, who told you. So I basically told you that I was pregnant."

Clay shook his head, but couldn't help but smile. She always had a way of making a serious situation funny if she wanted to.

"You are not going, and that is final," said Clay standing up.

Sara shook her head as Clay walked away. Jax scooted down the bench and flung his arm around her shoulders.

"Look at it like this, you get to spend a lot of quality time with Tara and mom," smiled Jax.

"Oh joy," said Sara rolling her eyes.

"You know you are going to love it," laughed Jax.

Sara shook her head and stood up and walked back over to the car. She climbed in the backseat and Gemma drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Thanks to AlyKat4Life! Chapter Five is on the Way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5...working on chapter six as we speak so keep a look out for that soon. Read and Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gemma parked the car and Sara climbed out. She walked into the house and greeted her sons and Piney before she walked up the stairs to her room. She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands and sighed. There was a knock at her door. She answered and in walked Brianne.

"What were you thinking?" asked Sara looking at her daughter.

"She called you a slut!" said Brianne.

"That doesn't give you the right to slug her," said Sara. "She has every right to call me that. I was the one who got pregnant and ran away. By definition, that is a slut to these people!"

"I was trying to help, since you weren't doing anything!" said Brianne starting to yell.

"I don't solve everything with violence! Not everything has to be solved with it!" shouted Sara. "You will be lucky if she doesn't press charges! Hell, you will be lucky if they don't bust down the door and take you to the jail, since you carelessly punched her in a room full of deputies!"

"Sorry for caring about my mother! I won't do it anymore!" shouted Brianne turning and walking out of the room.

The door slammed as Brianne left. Sara took a few breaths to calm down when Jax came waltzing into her room.

"What?" asked Sara.

"Parenting problems?" asked Jax

"Fuck off," said Sara.

"Just think, you get to fix it while we're gone," smiled Jax.

"I would so hit you now if I wasn't trying to prove a point," said Sara.

"And what point is that?" asked Jax.

"That I don't have to solve everything with violence," said Sara.

"Eh, some things you just can't help. Although, your girl can throw a good right hook," chuckled Jax.

"Husband taught her that," said Sara shaking her head thinking about her husband, who was in jail.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Jax.

"Jail," said Sara. "And that is where this conversation ends."

Jax nodded his head. He kissed Sara on the cheek and walked out of the room. Sara walked over to the window and watched Jax and Clay pull off on the bikes and Gemma leave in the car. Tara had left as soon as they had gotten back. The only ones left in the house was herself and the kids.

Sara got to work on getting everything she needed for the trip to Ireland. "To hell with what Clay said. I'm not part of his club!" mumbled Sara as she pulled a duffel bag out of her suitcase. She started throwing her clothes into the bag, not caring how they looked. She walked into the bathroom and collected her toiletries and tossed them into the bag. She double-checked everything to make sure she had what she needed. Once she decided she had everything at the house ready she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

Brianne was sitting on the couch watching TV and the boys were in the floor. She sat her bag down by the door and walked into the living room.

"Where you going?" asked Brianne.

"On a trip. Clay asked me to do something," said Sara.

"Where?" asked Jason turning to face his mother.

"Not here," said Sara turning to face Brianne. "You are in charge of your brothers, but all three of you will listen to Clay and Gemma. Do what they say, when they say it. They have the authority to whip your behind until it is red. Understood?"

Jason and Christopher nodded, knowing that their mother was serious. Brianne nodded her head and turned back to the TV. Sara sighed and walked to the door. She turned around and looked at her kids once more before she grabbed her bag and closed the door behind her.

She tossed the bag in her trunk and got in and pulled out of the driveway. She made sure she wouldn't be seen leaving town and made her way to San Francisco to board her plane to Belfast. She finally made it to the airport in San Francisco. She parked her car in long term parking and grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk. Her phone started ringing in her pocket it. She pulled it out as she made her way into the airport. It was Clay. She silenced her phone and went to go stand in line.

Clay slammed the phone closed. Gemma walked into the kitchen with a concerned look on her face.

"Where is she?" asked Gemma.

"Don't know. She won't answer her phone," said Clay.

"You know where she is going, though," said Gemma.

"Damn right, I do," said Clay as he walked out of the kitchen.

Jax walked in the back door about the time Clay went out the front. Jax looked at his mother slightly confused.

"What's going on?" asked Jax.

"Sara has disappeared," said Gemma.

"Did she leave a note?" asked Jax.

"Nope. Just told the kids she was going on a trip and left," said Gemma giving Jax a knowing look.

"Shit!" said Jax as he made his way out the front door, like Clay had done.

Gemma shook her head as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and watched the boys play video games.

Sara was sitting in the waiting area for her flight to be called. Clay and Jax had both called her numerous times in the past half hour. She had finally turned her phone off and put it in her bag. Her flight was called, finally. She stood up and gathered her things. She had checked her duffel bag at the gate, but had a small backpack with her so she would have something to entertain herself on the sixteen-hour flight.

Sara handed over her ticket to the flight attendant at the gate. She showed her passport to the attendant before she was allowed to board the plane. She found her seat, a window seat, and settled in for the long flight. After all the instructions were given in case of an emergency landing, the plane took off. _Too late to turn back now,_ she thought as she watched California get smaller and smaller.

It was decided that a few of the guys would use Oswald's freight plane to get to Ireland. They would leave the next afternoon. Clay made calls to the charter in Northern Ireland to make plans to be picked up and where they would stay. Jax called Sara's phone once more and left a voicemail this time.

"You are in deep shit when we get there. I told you stay in the states, and what do you do? You run off to Ireland anyway. We leave tomorrow afternoon. Your ass best be expecting a visit from us soon!" said Jax closing the phone.

"Don't worry Jackie-boy. I'm sure she can take care of herself," said Chibs walking over.

"It's not her I'm worried about," said Jax.

"Then who is it?" asked Chibs.

"Her unborn baby," said Jax.

"The lassie has a bun in the oven?" asked Chibs.

"Yeah. Which is why we told her not to go," said Clay walking over. "Did you get a hold of her?"

"Nope. Left a voice mail to be expecting us," said Jax.

"She best be happy she is pregnant. Otherwise I would lay into that backside of hers," said Clay.

Jax chuckled at the thought of Clay actually whipping Sara, when his own father didn't have the heart to do it. Everyone mounted their bikes and headed of to their respective homes for the night to get ready for the next day. Jax's mind was filled with worry about Sara. He loved her like a sister, and worried about her.

* * *

**Thanks to AlyKat4Life who is my Beta for this FF. Gracias**


	6. Chapter 6

The plane finally landed in Belfast. She went and claimed her bag and made her way to the front of the airport to hail a taxi. Once she had her taxi she told him to take her to a hotel near the center of the town. The driver nodded and pulled off heading towards the middle of Belfast.

The driver pulled up in front of a nice hotel and got out of the car to grab Sara's bag from the trunk. He handed her the bag as she pulled money from her pocket.

"You'll like it here, lass. Best hotel in all of Belfast," he said accepting the money and walking back to the drivers seat.

The cab pulled off and Sara made her way into the hotel. She walked up to the front counter and got a room for the next week, estimating that was how long she would be here. She took her room key and made her way to the elevator. Once the elevator arrived she walked on and hit the seven button to take her to her room. The doors opened up on the seventh floor and she walked off. She found her room and opened it and got everything settled.

She sat on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, as she thought about how she would go about doing this. _This is a lot different than the salami incident_, she thought.

There was a knock at her door. She looked over at it before she climbed off the bed and walked over to the door. She looked out the peephole to see the back of a large man with a SOA cut on that large back of his. Sara sighed and unlocked the door. She barely stuck her head out of the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You Sara from Charming?" asked the man in a thick Irish accent.

"That all depends on who wants to know," said Sara.

"That would be me," said the man stepping forward.

"And you are?" asked Sara.

"Keith McGee, president of the SAMBEL chapter," he said.

Sara eyed him up and down before her eyes landed on the 'First 9' patch on his shoulder. She stood back and opened the door more and bade them entrance to her hotel room. McGee sat down at the table while Liam stood by the door.

"You will have to excuse him, no manners," chuckled McGee.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sara.

"We could ask you the same thing, lass," said Liam.

"Liam," chided McGee. With that he turned his attention back to Sara. "Clay called us and said that they were coming here, then called and told us that you were here and would probably be staying at a nice hotel since you were pregnant and all."

"Big mouth," said Sara. "But why are you _here_? In my hotel room?"

"To take you to the club house until SAMCRO gets here," said McGee.

"Yeah, I'm going to go with no," said Sara. "I am not part of Clay's club and don't have to listen to him, or you, for that matter."

"Be happy you got a bun in that oven of yours," said Liam.

"And why is that?" asked Sara.

"Otherwise you would've been thrown over his shoulder by now and we wouldn't be having this conversation," chuckled McGee.

"You find this funny, don't you," said Sara. "Well I don't. So you either help me figure out places Abel would be, or you get out now."

McGee nodded his head and stood up. He stuck his hand out and Sara took it, shaking it. Liam shook her hand as well and followed McGee out of the room and eventually out of the hotel. Sara collapsed on the bed and watched the ceiling fan spin until she found asleep.

Sara was drawn out of her deep sleep by the knocking on her door. She rolled over and looked at the time. She then looked at the date on the clock; she had slept through the night and most of the day. It was already seven at night. She groaned as she rolled out of the bed. She walked over to the door and looked out the peephole, it was SAMCRO.

Sara groaned as she unlocked the door to let them in. As soon as the door was cracked Jax busted through, knocking the door from her hands. He turned on his heel and grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom.

"What part of 'stay put' don't you understand?" said Jax.

"The 'stay' part,' said Sara. "You asked for help, I'm helping."

"Yeah, and that all became null and void when I found out you were pregnant," said Jax. "I don't want you to get hurt, and I sure as hell don't want your kid to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself, and my kid," said Sara. "And you know damn well you can't 'void' help from me."

"That's what got you and David into so much trouble! You don't listen!" said Jax.

"Ass," said Sara pulling free from him and walking out of the bathroom.

Clay looked up and saw Sara walk out of the bathroom. He stood up and started to walk over to her when she pushed past him and grabbed clothes from her bag and walked back in the bathroom. Jax sat down in a chair and they waited for her to come back.

Sara came out of the bathroom in a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and boots. She tossed her clothes in her bag. As soon as she closed it Happy picked it up and started walking out of the hotel room. Clay stood up and grabbed Sara by the arm and walked out of the room with the rest of the club behind them. Sara knew better than to fight with Clay. He was going to keep an eye on her if it was the last thing he did.

Once they were outside the hotel Clay let got of Sara and walked over to his bike. Jax handed Sara a helmet and climbed on his bike. Sara huffed, but put the helmet on and climbed on the back of Jax's bike. They pulled out of the parking lot and followed McGee to the SAMBEL clubhouse. Once at the clubhouse Sara climbed off the bike and walked around the corner to the small grocery store that was there. She walked in and walked over to the sweets section.

"Can I help you?" asked a blonde lady walking from behind the counter.

"Just looking for some chocolate," said Sara browsing the shelf

"With or without nuts?" asked the Blonde.

"Without," said Sara.

"Here," said the blonde. "Your baby will thank you for it."

Sara took the chocolate bar from her and eyed her. She was fixing to say something when the lady spoke up.

"I'm McGee's old lady," she said. "Maureen is my name, but most people call me Mo."

"Sara," she said taking Mo's hand and shaking it. "I guess he told you about me."

"I figured enough out on me own. Come on, I will walk back with ye to the clubhouse," said Maureen locking up the store.

Sara nodded her head and walked out of the store. Her and Maureen had a comfortable silence walking back to the alley. Once they reached it, Clay looked like he was about to blow his lid. Jax beat him to it, though.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO NOW?" shouted Jax.

"Kiss my ass, cowboy!" said Sara walking past him.

"Gladly," said Jax grabbing her arm and pulling her close. "You cannot keep disappearing, Sara."

"I got chocolate. I didn't know that was illegal, Teller," said Sara pulling her arm free.

"Come wit me darlin' and let the boys get to business," said Maureen slightly pulling Sara towards a set of wood stairs.

Sara glared at Jax as she walked off with Maureen. They climbed the stairs and entered a house. Sara followed Mo into the kitchen to find Gemma sitting at the table drinking coffee. Sara sighed and sat down at the table, across from Gemma.

"Who is watchin the kids?" asked Sara as she opened the chocolate bar.

"Hale," said Gemma.

"Jacob is watchin them?" asked Sara.

"He is their uncle, Sara. And Unser took them over there. He has temporary custody of them while you are gone," said Gemma.

"He is Bri's uncle, not the twin's," said Sara. "But it is all said and done now."

"You want to tell me what the hell you were thinking running off, in the state you are in?" asked Gemma.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Sara.

"I'm a grown woman, I can do what I want when I damn well please," said Gemma.

"I'm a grown woman too," said Sara.

"A dumb one, that's for sure," said Gemma. "You are pregnant, Sara. You don't just go off and do vigilante shit while you are pregnant. You leave it to the guys!"

"Not in my nature, and you know that Gemma," said Sara.

"In your nature or not, you've got to know when to lie down and let it be," said Gemma.

Maureen sat down at the table between the two women. Sara focused on her chocolate bar while Gemma stared at her cigarette pack. Maureen was fixing to say something when Jax, Clay, and McGee walked into the kitchen. Maureen stood up and walked back down stairs to the store.

"You," said Clay pointing to Gemma, "stay here in the house or the clubhouse. You don't go anywhere without an escort."

"And you," said Jax pointing to Sara. "You are to keep your ass here in this house or in the store with Mo. I'm sure she can find something for you to do. You will not have anything to do with either one of the charters, understood?"

"Whatever," said Sara.

"Answer me!" said Jax.

"Answer you?" said Sara standing up and walking over to Jax. "I am _not_ your old lady, or anyone's old lady in the club. I do _not_ have to listen to you, Teller. If I want I will go where ever I want to in this town, or this country. So you can kiss my ass."

Sara walked past them and down the stairs to the store to sit with Mo. Jax stood there dumbfounded. Gemma shook her head and walked past them to catch up with Sara. Clay shook his head and walked back out to the clubhouse. Jax turned to face McGee.

"Keep an eye on her," said Jax.

"Aye," said McGee following him out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Gemma found Sara sitting behind the counter looking at the old cash register. Mo had stepped into the back room for a minute. Gemma walked up to the counter and was fixing to say something when Jax walked into the store. Gemma turned and walked to the back room to see if she could help Maureen for a while.

Jax walked over to the counter and stared at Sara.

"Don't give me shit, Teller," said Sara.

"Not here to give you shit; deliberately," said Jax.

"Then what do you want?" asked Sara.

"For you to go home," said Jax. "Let me and the club deal with this."

"I can't," said Sara.

"Yes you can," said Jax. "Please, it will make me feel a lot better."

"I wont promise anything, Teller," said Sara.

"That's all I need to hear, is that you are thinking it over," said Jax.

"I will toss it around," said Sara.

"And you were right earlier," said Jax.

"About?" asked Sara.

"You not being anyone's old lady and not having to listen to me," said Jax. "I overstepped my boundaries."

"No you were being the brother I always thought of you as," said Sara. "I kind of expected you to freak like that."

"Then why did you let me?" asked Jax.

"Cause I miss being able to do that to you," smiled Sara.

"I don't get you sometimes," said Jax.

"And you never will," smiled Sara. "Now I need to call Hale and annoy the shit outta him."

"He is going to be pissed as hell," said Jax.

"Good," said Sara.

Sara got up and hugged Jax before she walked up the stairs back to the house. She found a cordless phone and walked into an empty bedroom. She dialed the garage and got Jacob's number from them. She dialed the number and waited.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang, and rang before it was finally picked up.

"Jacob Hale," he said answering the phone.

"Jacob, it's Sara," she said waiting.

She could hear him huff before he said anything, "Yes?"

"I was calling to see how my babies were," said Sara.

"Asleep," he said.

"No trouble?" she asked.

"No," said Jacob. "You know, I have half a mind to report you to state custody about this! You just up and leave the kids to go gallivanting off to god knows where…"

"Stop before I come back just to kick your ass," said Sara. "I didn't just 'up and leave them', I left them with Clay and he left them with you."

"I don't care how it went. You left them here,' said Jacob.

'Yeah, I left your niece and her brother's with you. Heaven forbid you actually get to know her and like her," said Sara. "I will be home soon enough and they will be out of that perfect comb over hair of yours."

Sara hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. She placed the phone back on the receiver and waked back down the stairs. Gemma and Mo were talking. When Sara walked up they stopped and Gemma turned to face her.

"You okay?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah. I talked to Hale," said Sara.

"I'm sure that didn't go well," said Gemma.

"You've got no idea," said Sara shaking her head.

"What you going to do now?" asked Gemma.

"I'm going to stay as long as I can before I head back," said Sara. "It maybe a few days or a week. I mean, as long as Mo is willing to put up with me."

"You're always welcome here, darlin'," said Mo.

"Thank you," said Sara, smiling.

The night finally ended and all three women walked up the stairs to Mo's house. Gemma said her good-byes and walked outside and down to the clubhouse. Maureen showed Sara to a room and Sara collapsed on the bed. She stared at the ceiling hoping she would go to sleep, but sleep evaded her.

Sara sat up on the bed and brought her knees up to her chest. She looked at her feet while she thought about her conversation with Jacob. She sighed and climbed off the bed and found her shoes.


	8. Chapter 8

The guys had brought Sara's things up to Maureen's house while she had been in the store. She reached over and grabbed her bag and made sure all of her clothes were in it. Once she was ready she grabbed her bags and silently made her way down the stairs. She made it out to the main road when she stopped and turned back around. She dropped her things on the ground, in the dark, and walked back into the house. She found some paper and a pen and wrote a note to everyone.

She made her way out of the house and found her things and flagged down a cab.

"Where to lass?" asked the driver.

"Airport," said Sara.

The driver nodded and pulled off onto the road and headed towards the airport. The cab pulled up to the airport. Sara paid the fare and got out. She grabbed her bags and made her way to the ticket counter.

"I need to pick up my ticket," said Sara.

Sara gave over her information to the lady and she grabbed her ticket. She had it changed to the next flight out. Once she got her new ticket she went and sat down in the waiting area and waited for her flight to be called.

Jax woke up around seven in the morning. He sat up and ran his hand across his face. He threw on his clothes and walked into the main part of the clubhouse. No one else was up. He grabbed his cigarettes and walked outside. He closed the door and turned to light his cigarette. He heard another door open and close. He looked up to see Mo running down the stairs.

"What's wrong Maureen?" asked Jax.

"I think you might want ta see something," said Mo.

Jax followed her into her house. She walked into the kitchen and pulled the note off the refrigerator. She handed it to Jax and sat down at the table.

Jax took the paper from Maureen and unfolded it.

_**Here is where either Jax or Clay, whoever gets it first, will lose their mind. If you are reading this I am either at the airport or already on the plane. I know you are going to be mad at me for not listening, but in retrospect I am. I am going home. I love you Teller, find that baby boy of yours so I can spoil him rotten! Love Always, Sara.**_

Jax turned around and walked out the door. He went down the stairs and over to the clubhouse. By this time most of the guys were up, but Clay was awake and that's all that mattered. Jax walked over to Clay and handed him the note and walked back outside. Clay looked down at the paper and read it.

"SHIT!" said Clay slamming the paper down on the table.

"What is it?" asked Opie.

"Clay?" said Gemma walking over.

"She doesn't know how to listen!" said Clay handing the paper to Gemma.

Gemma read the note and shook her head. She walked out of the clubhouse and over Maureen's shop.

"Can you call the airport and see when she left?" asked Gemma.

"Aye," said Maureen.

Maureen picked up the phone and dialed the Airport. She asked them if Sara had come by to pick up her ticket. They confirmed that she had and that her plane had taken off almost two hours ago. Maureen hung up the phone and turned to look at Gemma.

"She has been in the air for almost two hours," said Maureen.

"Damn it. Okay," said Gemma.

Gemma walked out of the store and back to the clubhouse. Clay met her halfway and asked her if she had gotten a hold of Sara. Gemma told him she had been in the air for almost two hours at that point. Clay cursed and pulled out his phone. He hit a speed dial and the phone rang.

"Hello?" said Piney answering the phone at the shop.

"Sara is in the air. She is headed back to Charming. She is flying into Sacramento. She's been up for two hours. It is a 20 hours flight, be ready to intercept her when she lands," said Clay hanging up the phone.

Piney dropped the phone on the receiver and walked back into the garage.

"Who was it?" asked Tig.

"Clay. Sara is on her way back," said Piney.

"Why?" asked Tig.

"Didn't say. Just said that it was a 20 hour flight and to be ready to intercept her when she lands," said Piney.

"Great…" said Tig sliding back under the car.

Sara sat on the plane thinking about what Clay is going to do to her when they get back to Charming, hopefully she was going to be back at her house by then. She settled back in her seat and relaxed into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The plane finally landed in Sacramento. Sara grabbed her small bag and got of the plane. She was walking down the stairs to baggage claim when she spotted Piney. Sara sighed as she walked over to him. Tig walked up a few seconds later with her bag in tote. Piney chuckled at the disdainful look she had on her face and pulled her into a one armed hug.

Sara followed the guys out to where they had the bikes parked. Piney took the bag from Tig and strapped it to his bike before he climbed on and took off for the interstate. Tig climbed onto his bike and handed a spare helmet to Sara. Sara took the helmet and climbed onto the back of the bike. Tig shouted a hold on tight before he, too, took off for the interstate.

After the long ride they arrived back at the shop. Sara dismounted from Tig's bike and walked into the clubhouse to relieve herself. When she walked out she was face to face with Tig and Piney.

'What?" asked Sara.

'Where are you going now?" asked Piney.

"To see Jacob," said Sara. "From what I was told, he has my children."

"I don't want you going alone. I'm going to go with you," said Piney.

"I can take care of myself," said Sara. "You know that."

Sara kissed Piney's cheek as she walked out of the clubhouse. She retrieved her car and drove over towards Jacob Hale's residence. She sat in the car and let out a long sigh. This was going to be an interesting visit, to say the least. She climbed out of the car and made her way to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited. The door was finally opened and Jacob was standing before her, he didn't look too happy.

'Look who finally decided to be a mother," said Jacob.

"Can I come in or do I need to just collect my children and leave?" asked Sara.

"Come in," said Jacob stepping back.

Sara stepped in through the door and followed him to his office. He took a seat behind his desk and shuffled through the large amount of paperwork. She took the seat opposite of him and waited for him to talk first. When it seemed that he wasn't going to talk to her she said something to him.

"Where are my children?" asked Sara.

"In the backyard," said Jacob.

"Were they behaved?" asked Sara.

"Well enough," said Jacob.

"You mean well enough for someone who wasn't here to know otherwise?" asked Sara.

"You are one to talk," said Jacob.

"I've lived with them their entire lives. I know what they will and wont do," said Sara.

"They would've been better behaved had you not moved away," said Jacob. "David would've seen to that."

"Do not act like I didn't love your brother," said Sara. "I did, with all my heart."

"Then why did you leave?" asked Jacob, finally looking up at her.

"That is personal," said Sara.

"I deserve to know, since he was my brother," said Jacob. "If you really loved him then you would've stayed."

"Do not tell me what I would or would not have done. I loved David regardless of why I left," said Sara. "You would never understand. You are nothing like me."

"You right. Because I come from a higher class of people," said Jacob.

"Do not insult my family or my upbringing," said Sara. "My parents were good people and helped finance your father's mayoral campaign."

"That has nothing to do with your upbringing. But I suppose that it was a good thing you left. Then David wouldn't have been tied down with a family and a whore for a wife," said Jacob.

"I am sorry you feel that way," said Sara. "I apologize for the inconvenience that my children may have caused on you. I will get them and be gone."

Sara stood up from the chair and made her way to the back door. She called to her children and walked with them around the side of the house to her car. They all piled into the car and drove off towards Gemma's house. The twins climbed out and ran for the house, leaving Sara and Brianne in the car.

"I'm sorry," said Brianne.

"What?" said Sara.

"About what I said before you left. About how I won't care about you," said Brianne.

"It's okay," said Sara. "I know better than to believe something like that. Come on. I bet ya'll are hungry."

Brianne smiled and followed her mom into the house. Sara got to work getting dinner ready for everyone while her kids got settled in the living room. There was a knock at the door and soon Piney was standing in the kitchen.

"What pops?" asked Sara.

"Just trying to figure you out," said Piney.

"You've been trying to do that since the day I was born," smiled Sara.

"Aint that the truth," said Piney. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I will probably go back home," said Sara.

"Home home?" asked Piney.

"What other home is there? I certainly can't call this place home," said Sara. "I think, other than the club, everyone hates me."

"I don't think…well you might be right," chuckled Piney.

"See. As soon as we get word that the boys are safe with Abel, I will head home," said Sara.

"Why not wait and meet the boy?" asked Piney.

"I get attached to babies too easily," said Sara.

"You weren't going to keep here, were you?" asked Piney.

"Nope, and then I saw here and you couldn't pry her away with the Jaws of Life," smiled Sara. "Besides, I have a baby on the way. And…"

"She does too," said Piney. "I can tell by the way she acted. That and she broke into you vitamins."

Sara smiled as she put the frozen pizza in the oven. She leaned against the counter and watched her kids from the kitchen. She looked over at Piney and he nodded his head. Sara smiled and grabbed her coat and walked out the back door. She walked around the front of the house to the car and climbed in. She backed out of the drive and took off towards the cemetery. She parked her car and slowly made her way through it.

After a few minutes she found the site she was looking for. There was a bench not far from it and she sat down on it and looked at the ground. It was still _way_ too early for a headstone, so she looked down at the small marker in the ground. She took a deep breath and started to talk, although it wasn't above a whisper.

"Hey. I'm sorry that I came back under these circumstances," she whispered. "I would've come back sooner, but I had my boys. I'm sorry about everything I put you through, it was selfish of me and I shouldn't have done it. I really did love you, and I always will. I just wish I could've told you that."

Sara wiped away the tears that were starting to roll down her cheeks. She stood up and made her way back to her. She couldn't stay here any long otherwise she would break down even more.


	10. Chapter 10

****Six months later****

"Can I have my baby back?" asked Sara.

"I wanna hold my grandbaby," smiled Gemma walking around the house.

Sara's daughter was only a month old and she had barely been able to hold her. Gemma was elated when they found that Sara and her family were staying in Charming. Sara had bought a house not far from Jax's house. Brianne was getting practice by baby-sitting Abel and Christiana. Gemma laid the sleeping girl in her bassinet and sat down next to Sara.

"How are things?" asked Gemma.

"Good," said Sara.

"Not with your family. I meant with…" said Gemma.

"You are nosey, you know that," smiled Sara. "Things are good there too."

"Good. I would hate to have to give him the third degree," smiled Gemma.

Sara shook her head. There was a knock at the door and Clay, Jax, and Opie walked through the door. Jax kissed his mom and hugged Sara before he sat down. Clay sat down next to Gemma and Opie pulled Sara up into a hug.

"I guess things are going good," said Clay.

"Yeah. He is safe from the third degree from Gemma," smiled Sara.

"You know. If Jax didn't have the doctor, I could've sworn ya'll would've hooked up again," said Gemma.

"Not a chance in hell," said Sara sitting down on Opie's lap.

"Why not. I'm hurt," smiled Jax.

"One night with you was enough to last me a life time," joked Sara.

"Well I think it was enough to last me two life times," said Jax. "How's Brianne?"

"She's doing good. She has a doctor's appointment today," said Sara.

Gemma was going to say something when the phone rang. Sara stood up and answered it. She was quiet and walked into the other room. Suddenly they heard the phone hit the floor. Opie and Jax were the first one's into the kitchen. Sara was standing there frozen like she was still holding the phone. Opie leaned over and picked the phone up and started talking to the person on the other end. Opie hung up the phone and grabbed Sara.

"Sara! Babe! Say something!" he said.

"I've got to get to the hospital!" said Sara.

"Clay, Gemma, could you watch Christi?" asked Sara as she ran out of the house.

"You watch the girl, I will be back later," said Gemma following Jax and Opie out the door.

Clay leaned over and looked into the bassinet, "You family is full of crazies."

Sara burst through the doors at the hospital to be met with Tara, "Where is she?"

"I need to talk to you, privately," said Tara taking Sara into a private room.

"What's going on? Are they okay?" asked Sara.

"Brianne is fine," said Tara.

"What about Brady?" asked Sara.

"Brady was born six weeks early and had a hole in his heart," said Tara. "He is in surgery now. Do you know what could've cause her to go into labor early?"

"She has exams next week. Could be stress over them," said Sara sinking into a chair. "Wait, did you say that he had a hole in his heart?"

"Yeah," said Tara. "Was Bri on any kind of medication?"

"No," said Sara.

"There isn't a history of this in our family. Do you know about David?" asked Tara.

"No…there wasn't…oh god!" said Sara dropping her head in her hands.

"Oh god, what?" asked Gemma bursting through the door. "What's going on?"

Jax and Opie forced themselves into the small room as well. Tara kept looking at Sara in shock. Gemma had to snap her fingers in front of Tara to get her attention.

"Well!" asked Gemma.

"Um, Bri is fine. There is just one more test that has to be run. And um…since Brady is six weeks early there was concerns about his health," said Tara.

"But he's okay, right?" asked Opie.

"He was born with a hole in his heart. If you will excuse me I have a test I need to run," said Tara walking out quickly.

Tara made her way to the records room. She grabbed David's and walked out. She walked into Brianne's room and drew a sample of blood and walked out. She sat back in the lab and ran Bri's blood against a sample that David had given almost a year ago. She sat on pins and needles waiting for the results.

The machine beeped and the printer whirred to life. She waited as the page printed out. As soon as it was done she grabbed it and looked at it. She ran out of the room and over to the elevator and up to the maternity ward. Gemma was standing at the foot of the bed while Sara was sitting on the bed with Brianne. Jax was leaning up against the window and Opie against the wall behind Gemma. Tara knocked on the door and walked in.

"Can I talk to Sara and Brianne for a moment?" asked Tara.

"Whatever you have to say you might as well say it to all of us now. We are going to find out one way or another," said Gemma.

"Um…I really think Sara needs to know this first," said Tara.

Sara nodded and walked out of the room with Tara. Sara closed the door and walked down the hall and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Is it what I think it is?" asked Sara.

"What do you think it is?" asked Tara.

"A paternity test," said Sara.

"Then it is what you think it is," said Tara. Tara sat down next to Sara, "She isn't David's like you thought."

"I figured that much out when you said Brady was born with a hole in his heart," said Sara. "When Brianne was born the doctors were concerned about her heart but there was no hole, so I didn't think anything of it."

"Could it be anyone else?" asked Tara.

"No. Bri came on time. There were two guys. I was so sure she was David's. She looked so much like him growing up. Since she put on weight she started to look like me," said Sara.

"When are you going to tell him?" asked Tara.

"No time like the present," said Sara standing up.

Tara nodded and waited outside the room. Sara walked into the room and closed the door. She closed the blinds and sat down in the empty chair.

"Well?" asked Gemma. "What did the test say?"

"It wasn't anything to do with Brady," said Sara.

"Then why the hell did she have it done," asked Gemma.

"She did it for me," said Sara. "Neither David or I have a family history of congenital heart defects, mainly septal defects. When Bri was born the doctor was concerned about her heart since it had an irregular beat, but it corrected itself."

"What are you saying?" asked Gemma and Brianne.

"That…David wasn't your father like I presumed he was," said Sara.

"WHAT!" shouted Brianne.

"Then who is?" asked Gemma.

"From what I just told you, you know who the father is," said Sara.

Everyone turned to Jax. He was staring at Sara in shock. He blinked a couple time and shook his head before he looked back up.

"Are you sure it's not David's. I mean, you can do another test right," said Jax.

"You make me feel horrible when you put it like that," said Sara.

"Sorry…this is kind of a shock for me," said Jax.

"Talk to Tara," said Sara.

Tara walked into the room with a vial and walked over to Jax. Jax rolled up his sleeve and Tara took a sample and disappeared out of the room. Bri was lying back in her bed staring up at the ceiling when a nurse came into the room.

"Brady is out of surgery is you want to go see him in the NICU," she said.

"Yeah," said Brianne.

Brianne moved into a wheelchair and was rolled down the hall to the NICU. Sara and Brianne scrubbed up before they walked in. Sara stood behind Bri while they looked into the incubator that little Brady was in.

Tara walked over to the window and handed Jax a piece of paper. Jax looked at it and then handed it off to Gemma and walked towards the NICU entrance.

"I'm sorry sir, but only family is allowed in here," said the nurse.

"I'm grandpa," he said shaking his head.

The nurse looked from him to the two women and shook her head, "Too young to be having babies."

"Don't I know it," he said scrubbing.

"And what relation to Brady are you, miss?" asked the nurse.

"I'm his mother, you figure it out," said Gemma.

They both walked over to where Sara and Brianne were. Gemma wrapped her arm around Sara's while Jax stood there looking into the incubator.

"Looks like I'm grandma and great-grandma," said Gemma.

"Yeah, well I'm thirty and grandma, imagine how I feel," said Sara.

"You're one to talk," said Gemma.

"I know," said Sara. "If I had know I would've told you. I swear. I though she was David's!"

"It's okay, Connor," smiled Jax.

"Shut up Teller," smiled Sara.

****One Month Later****

"And how is Brady doing?" asked Gemma.

"He gets to go home today," said Sara.

"When?" asked Gemma.

"In about an hour," said Brianne walking up to the window. "Tara said that he was healing quickly. Well ahead what most babies do."

"That's because he is part of the Teller family," said Jax walking up. "We are some stubborn SOBs."

"Aint that the truth," laughed Sara.

"Your friends with them," chuckled Opie wrapping his arms around Sara's shoulders.

"Yeah, but I'm dating you," said Sara.

Gemma smiled as Brianne walked out of the nursery with Brady. Everyone piled into their cars or onto their bikes and made their ways back to Sara's house. Sara unlocked the door to find Clay lying on the couch asleep with Christiana in her bassinet asleep as well. Sara walked over and picked her up and sat down in her chair with her sleeping daughter. Opie walked over and leaned over the back of the chair and ran his finger down Christi's face.

"We should get married," he said.

"What?" said Sara looking up at him.

"We should get married," said Opie again.

"You asking or telling me?" chuckled Sara.

"A little of both," said Opie.

"How 'bout you get me a ring and then I will let you know what I think," smiled Sara.

"Oh just say yes already. We all know you two are gonna marry eventually," said Gemma sitting down on Clay's lap. Brianne shook her head as she placed Brady in his own bassinet. Christopher and Jason were down the hall in their room playing video games, ignoring everyone. They would eventually come out to have food and see Brady then.

"Knock, Knock," said Piney walking in.

"Good, you're here," said Gemma handing him the camera. "Come on. I want one picture of the whole family. JASON! CHRISTOPHER!"

Both boys came running down the hall when Gemma called them. Gemma got everyone situated on the couch or the floor for the picture. Opie was sitting on the couch with Sara next to him Christiana in her arms. Brianne was next to her mom with Brady in her arms. Jax was sitting next to Bri with Tara on his other side. Clay and Gemma were standing behind the couch with Jason and Christopher on the floor in front of the couch. Piney counted to three and took a few pictures.

"We will see you all tomorrow," said Gemma kissing Sara's cheek.

Jax hugged Bri after she put Brady down for the night. Sara put Christi in her bed and closed the door. She walked over to the bed and collapsed on it next to Opie.

"So when do we tell Gemma we already got married?" asked Sara.

"I say we have another one and make her happy. I don't want her mad at me," chuckled Opie.

"Deal," smiled Sara as she kissed Opie. "Night babe."

"Night," said Opie turning off the light.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this FF. Sorry it took me so long to finish it! Please review and let me know what you think! Tell me what you think about the bombshells I dropped in this chapter! I figured if I'm gonna do something, might as well go big! ~Jenni


End file.
